


Double Joy

by lenghan



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenghan/pseuds/lenghan
Summary: Celegorm和Curufin在一起了。但是Celegorm觉得Curufin提不起兴趣，于是就让Curufin在上面了一回。而结果是让两个人都有点……尴尬。





	Double Joy

Celegorm喜欢做爱的感觉，特别是他将自己硬邦邦的阴茎插到自己弟弟两腿之间那个温暖湿润的小洞里面的感觉。Curufin别看平时禁欲，但是在床上他叫的比谁都浪。  
“hi，还醒着吗？”下体舒适的感觉将Celegorm拉回了现实。现在已经是晚上10点了。Celebrimbor已经睡了。还好他睡得早，Curufin的卧室也离着他孩子的卧室远，不然Celebrimbor会被现在他听到的声音吓醒。  
Curufin跨坐在Celegorm的腿上，屁股里面插着Celegorm的阳具。脸色潮红，一丝不挂。骑乘的好处就在于自己能够不用动就可以好好享受。  
Celegorm的手不怀好意盘上Curufin的腰，摸了摸他两腿之间的阳具：“看样子你已经硬了。”  
“如果你想打耐力战，你是打不过我的。”Curufin使劲动了起来，整个房间内响起了肉体摩擦的声音。没有一会儿，Celegorm就叹息地射在了Curufin的体内。  
Curufin把Celegorm从体内拔出来，之后直接躺了下去。Celegorm看到Curufin的家伙还是硬邦邦的，就打算去摸一摸，让他也射出来。结果被Curufin用手阻止了。  
“我现在已经玩够了。我累了，想休息。”Curufin扶着腰说道。“另外，明天记得带Tyelpe去公园，我要加班。”

 

“Mori，情况就是这样。你有什么办法吗？”在城市咖啡厅里，Celegorm这样问现在正在证券交易所工作的四弟Caranthir.对方的脸比平常更黑。  
“这是当然，你当初只顾着自己爽翻天，没有介意Curvo的感受。”  
“可是我看Curvo挺爽的啊。”Celegorm不解地问道。  
“你可不知道，Curvo在床上的确很浪，但是你得给他一个机会啊。”  
“啥机会？”  
“让他在上面的机会。”  
Celegorm点点头，表示自己的四弟说的很有道理，现在只有一个问题了，他是怎么知道的？  
“哦，你还记得我和Curvo在Curvo18岁那年去了拉斯维加斯吗？”  
“记得。当时你还嘟囔着要再去一次。等到你21岁的时候，给自己挣投资基金。”  
Caranthir淡定地说完：“就说那次旅行，我和Curvo不小心看了付费频道的GV。于是我们两个就打算看看到底有多爽。就在宾馆的床上互相给对方破了处。”  
“哈？”Celegorm听到这个消息无异于在耳边放了个惊雷。Caranthir继续说：“Curvo的确在床上喜欢浪，但是你稍微让他在上面爽一下，相信我，那绝对能让他爽到爆。”  
说完这句话，Caranthir补充了一句：“别让我妻子知道这件事。当时我还没有遇上她。”  
Celegorm做了一个“保证不说”的手势。

Celegorm在回去之后很是纠结。一方面，他不想因为性生活不和谐和Curufin的关系恶化。但另外一方面，他又不大清楚Curufin在床上会不会把自己的屁股操得彻底爆炸。

“今天晚上，你要不要在上面？”  
“你还想再来一发骑乘？我可不太清楚我的腰能不能受得了。”Curufin皱着眉头说。  
“不是，Curvo，我的意思是我不介意你干我一次。”  
Curufin的脸上先是疑惑，之后是“你是不是在逗我”，最后就是Celegorm熟悉的坏笑。  
“今天晚上到我的房间来，把后面洗干净点。”

Celegorm披着浴巾进入Curufin房间里时，Curufin光着身子在床上侧躺着，湿漉漉的头发把枕头都浸湿了。美好的肉体完全展现在Celegorm的眼前。他把裹在身上的毛巾一扔，扑到床上，用身子压住Curufin，对着弟弟就是来了一个舌吻。Curufin今天也格外主动地回应着他。用自己的手指抓着Celegorm的背，催促他进入正题。  
他们好不容易将身体分开。Curufin淫荡地舔了舔嘴唇：“那么，咱们进入正题吧。转过身去，把你的屁股对着我。好好地给我舔舔我的后面。”  
Celegorm不解看着他：“不是你要来干我吗？”  
“你就按我说的做。还想不想做爱了？”  
Curufin狠狠打了一下Celegorm的屁股，促使他快一点。  
Celegorm只得乖乖转过身，面对Curufin的屁股，他掰开Curufin的臀，去寻找那小小的孔穴，同时他也感觉到自己的双腿被弟弟掰开。私密部位被展现出来。  
之后他感觉到有一个湿漉漉的东西在舔自己的阳具，之后Curufin的细长的手指沾着润滑剂插入了自己的身体。  
“能适应吗？”  
Celegorm在尽量适应异物感。毕竟那里过于敏感。但是Curufin自己都能适应，为什么他不能呢？“感觉不错，你继续。”  
“那就好好给我舔一舔我的后面。我一会儿要用那里。”Curufin又插入了一根手指。他在摸索着，寻找Celegorm的兴奋点。“不得不说你比我大多了。”  
Celegorm只好将注意力转移到那个承载他情欲的小洞上。他不是没有给Curufin舔过。这已经变成他们的必修课之一了。他先舔了舔Curufin的会阴，沿着大腿到了Curufin的肛门。那个红色的小洞正一如既往蠕动着，等待着Celegorm取悦它。Celegorm舔舔嘴唇，先是围绕着肛门舔了一圈，之后将舌头插入Curufin的体内。在Curufin体内试图进得更深。  
受到了Celegorm的影响，Curufin比之前更加兴奋，他将第四根手指插入Celegorm的肛门。并且在Celegorm的屁股上咬了一下。作为报复，Celegorm狠狠在Curufin屁股上抓了一下。Curufin体内又热又紧。为了增加性欲，Curufin曾经将一块生姜插入自己的体内。他每天白天的时候屁股里面都插着肛塞，就是为了晚上的愉悦。Curufin的甬道条件反射似的咬住了Celegorm的舌头。  
就在这时Curufin突然推开了他。  
“你还想不想办正事了？”Curufin坐了起来，压在Celegorm身上。  
“那赶紧干我，我和你一样都饥渴难耐了。”说完，Celegorm像Curufin一样，使劲地扭着自己的腰，试图催促Curufin。  
但是Curufin另有打算。  
“你什么时候才能耐心一点？”Curufin问道。他侧卧过来，压在Celegorm身上。“我说过你会很舒服的。”  
“看着我，Turco。”  
Curufin的手指轻车熟路地找到了自己的入口。他给自己的臀缝抹上润滑剂，之后将自己沾上大量润滑剂的手指插入了自己的体内。他找到自己体内的敏感点，用手按摩着。手指在自己的体内发出淫荡的水声，快感使得Curufin脸颊潮红。但是他知道这完全不够。  
Celegorm想要将自己插入Curufin的身体里，用手指，或是用别的。但是Curufin压在他的身上，不能动弹。就在这时，他感觉有什么东西插进了自己体内。没温度，冷冰冰的，但是很软，有弹性。  
他恼怒地盯着自己的股间，那里被插了一个按摩器。前列腺按摩器，但是和他见过的不一样的是，另一头则是一个活塞？  
就在这个时候，Curufin把自己插入了Celegorm的屁股里。因为两个人都没有适应对方而喘了起来。  
“你能不能慢一点。”Celegorm扭着腰抗议道。  
“你每次都是这样插到我屁股里的。你那个时候有没有让我适应？”Curufin也不好受，他在适应Celegorm的肛门。虽然他的阳具并不大，但是Celegorm体内还插着一个按摩器。所以对于Curufin而言有点紧。  
Curufin比较喜欢让Celegorm从后面进入。这样Celegorm就可以好好抚慰他的性器。而他就可以用被子捂住自己的嘴巴，不让任何人听见自己的充满情欲的叫喊。Celegorm经常狠狠在自己的敏感点上碾压。在自己的体内留下爱液。他喜欢自己的后面被彻底洞穿。有一次Celegorm干的太狠，Curufin的屁股一时半会儿还没有合上。Celegorm就又将舌头伸进了Curufin的体内。他发现自己又硬了于是就再来了一发。第二天Curufin只能请假。  
现在是时候让Celegorm也感受一下自己了。Curufin开始抽插，Celegorm在慢慢适应Curufin。润滑液起了一定的作用。他下面已经开始立了起来。Curufin这个时候把那个活塞放入了自己体内，正好抵着敏感点。  
Celegorm想要让Curufin退出自己体内，至少让他好好抚慰抚慰那个小洞。但是Curufin就是不让他这样做。每一次抽插Curufin体内的活塞就会抵在自己的敏感点上，而他的性器就会更加兴奋，也会感受到高潮。  
Celegorm很快就射了出来，他能够坚持到现在已经不错了。Curufin耐力更好一点。所以当Celegorm射出来的时候，Curufin依旧不理会Celegorm的惨叫，继续蹂躏他的身体。比起阳具所带来的快感，Curufin对于前列腺的快感更加敏感。现在他的肛门变得更加舒服。自己也快射出来了。  
Celegorm正在纳闷这令人欢愉的地狱什么时候才是个头，Curufin突然咬住他的肩膀，射在了Celegorm的体内。Curufin已经筋疲力尽，很快就要睡着了。他从Celegorm身上滚了下来，回到床上。头刚到枕头上，他就睡着了。  
Celegorm发现Curufin没有把按摩器从自己体内拔出来，于是就动了歪心眼。  
“Curvo。这可是你自己找的。”

Curufin早上醒来的时候已经9点了。他现在休假，celebrimbor也被送到Maglor家了。对了，好像最近Maglor又要办演唱会？就在这个时候他发现自己体内好像有什么东西。  
难道是昨天干的太猛没有取出来自己体内的按摩器？  
但是感觉又不对。Curufin这才意识到自己身边有一个大金毛。真名Celegorm。而自己屁股里的是Celegorm的性器。  
“醒了？”  
“你在干什么…我屁股里的是你……”  
“哦。”Celegorm脸上浮现出了每次Curufin都想一巴掌呼上去的犯贱笑容。“我看我还硬着，你又睡着了。你太诱人，我没有忍住。”  
Curufin刚想咒骂，出口却是一生呻吟。Celegorm正在自己的体内欢愉。而自己在把他吃的紧紧的。  
“不得不说，比起在上面，你更适合在我身下喘。”  
“给我闭嘴。快点干。”


End file.
